Gathering Herbs and Mining Skills
Two important skills new to Solstice: Reborn are gathering herbs and mining rocks. Minimum level to get the skills is Level 1. STEPS: 1: Accept the mission “Learn to Gather Items" from Novice Producer Polsberg in Ore Refinery on Summerhill Street in Brynhilld (23,23) or from the Experienced Producer Landolf in Magic Refinery in Essene (182,96). If in Eir, accept the mission "Learn to Mine" from the Expert Producer Oskar in Eir Ore Refinery. 2: Complete the quest by talking to Accessory Merchants in either Brynhilld, Essene, or Eir General Item Store. 3: Accept the mission “Buy Wooden Hoe" 'or "'Buy Wooden Pickax." 4: Buy the wooden hoe/pickax from the shop and talk again to the Accessory Merchant to complete the quest. 5: Talk again to the Accessory Merchant to accept the mission “Deliver Wooden Hoe” 'or '"Deliver Wooden Pickax." 6: Go back to the Ore/Magic Refinery and talk to the novice/experience/expert producer to complete the quest. 7: Accept “Gather Seramium” for quests in Brynhilld and Essene. Accept "'''Mine En' Stone Ore" ''for quest in Eir. You will then automatically learn Gathering and Mining Skills. 8: Gather Seramium in Paladino Grove (2 maps north of Essene) or Aerial Forest (2 maps east of Brynhilld). Gather 5 of Seramium to complete the quest. For En Stone Ore, mine it in Skitchy Gorge (2 maps north of Eir). Mine 5 En Stone Ore to complete the quest. How to Gather and Mine 9. Learning the gathering and mining skills ends but when you reach level 16 you can further do some quests to learn how to start producing items. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ EQUIPMENTS Hoe and Pickax are necessary to execute the gathering and mining skills respectively. With these tools we have to keep in mind their durability. Using the tools will lower their durability each time it is used and eventually will be destroyed once it reaches zero(0). Hoe and Pickax can be purchased in General Item Store/ Accessory Merchant. Different herbs and rocks/ore have different levels and depending on these levels you will need a specific kind of hoe or pickax. GATHERING TOOLS *'Wooden Hoe' -- gathering tool for herbs below level 16 *'Iron Hoe' -- gathering tool for herbs below level 51 *'Surper Stone Hoe' -- gathering tool for herbs below level 71 *'Strontum Hoe' -- gathering tool for herbs below level 101 *'Xen Stone Hoe' -- gathering tool for herbs below level 131 MINING TOOLS *'Wooden Pickax' -- mining tool for rocks/ores below level 16 *'Iron Pickax' -- mining tool for rocks/ores below level 51 *'Surper Stone Pickax' -- mining tool for rocks/ores below level 71 *'Strontum Pickax' -- mining tool for rocks/ores below level 101 *'Xen Stone Pickax' -- mining tool for rocks/ores below level 131 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ 'LIST OF HERBS (in progress)' 'Herbs used in Novice Worker's Recipe Book' 'Herbs used in Experienced Worker's Recipe Book' ____________________________________________________________________________________________ 'LIST OF ROCKS/ORES (in progress)' 'Rocks used in Novice Worker's Recipe Book' 'Rocks used in Experienced Worker's Recipe Book' Article by: kei-z credits to: Mehere (Eir Mining Quest) Category:Guide